zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Something to Dance For\TTYLXOX (Mash-Up)
Something to Dance For\TTYLXOX Mash-Up is a mash-up song performed by Zendaya & Bella Thorne and is included on the season 2 soundtrack, Shake It Up, Live 2 Dance. The song is a mash-up of Something to Dance For and TTYLXOX. The music video premiered on March 9th, 2012. The song starts out as Something to Dance for, then changes to TTYLXOX through a tremolo effect. TTYLXOX transitions to the mash-up with an echo and pitch change. At the end, TTYLXOX's speed is increased. Reception It gained a positive reception with the young public. The music video was number 1 on the United States iTunes music video charts during more than a week, and then it continued in the second and third place for more than a month. Lyrics DIALOGUE (IN THE MUSIC VIDEO)right|NaNxNaNpx|link= Bella and Zendaya are talking to a DJ at a night club with their iPods in their hands and their songs paused. : Bella: Hey, Cole! You have to play Zendaya's song, it's amazing! : Zendaya: No, no, no! You have to play Bella's song, it's amazing! : DJ Cole: How 'bout I play both songs, and then mash 'em together? : 'Zendaya: '''I like you! : '''Bella: '''Alright, Let's do that! : '''Zendaya: '''Hey. ''Bella and Zendaya give their iPods to the DJ to let him do the mash-up. Music starts. A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for (dance for) This is something you dance for There's a moment when you look to decide Who will fall, who will survive That's the moment when you find it inside On the line, this is your time And it's all I want And it's all I do A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this, not something you wish for A dream like this, not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for... Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX C'mon! Be, be, be my BFF (haha...) 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Show up in the same dress We don't know who wore it best Not make a big deal Act like it's a new trend Look good when we go 'round Here try on these boots, I found This boy who said you're sweet He's got a best friend! (Think you'll always be mine...) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX! XOX, XOX, XOX, XOX… XOX! This, not something you wish for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next A dream like this, not something you ask for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX When it's a gift worth taking a chance for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next Then this is something you dance for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX A dream like this, not something you wish for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next A dream like this, not something you ask for // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX When it's a gift worth taking a chance for // Be, be, be my BFF, ‘cause IDK what’s comin’ next Then this is something you dance for! // And I’ll be LMHO with the rest, so TTYLXOX! Category:Songs Category:2012 Song Releases Category:Soundtrack Songs Category:Shake It Up Songs Category:Zendaya Category:Bella Thorne